Wonder Butler
by Hetaliannerd1
Summary: So, Finny is HOPELESSLY in love with Bard...To Sebastian, this is obvious. Now, doesn't it seem a lil' OOC that said butler would OFFER to help Finny get the boy of his dreams? Leave it to the wonder butler! Fluffy, cutesy yaoi is all it is. Rated T. Multi-Chap fic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: And…This is randomness. And when I say random, I mean COMPLETELY and UTTERLY randomized randomness! Now, I don't know why I decided to just…spew random thoughts on Finny…It just sort of happened…I feel like he has a lot to say, especially about Bard. And so this was born. I hope you like it. I will continue to work on True Transition…writer's block sucks, let me tell you…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. I am not making a profit of any kind by writing this ff. I only created it so that my little lovelies have something to do and procrastinate with when they're supposed to be studying, lol…_

_Chapter One_

_Everybody_ loves Sebastian Michaelis, the Wonder-Butler…

Everybody that is, except me.

Now, mind you, I found it quite ridiculous when Mey-Rin (bless her heart) pulled me aside one day in the drawing room to tell me about her infatuation with said butler. I knew about her feelings, only because she's not very good at keeping things like that to herself. She was very cute about it, though. And I had confirmed with her that I was not bothered by it, and that if she never needed my assistance getting him alone with her, I'd do my best. Whatever to get him out of hair, I say…

And I always knew Ciel, the Young Master himself, had had a soft spot in his heart for the older male. Which….was quite odd, if you asked me. The way he was always demanding to be alone with him made me question the Master's sanity. Who'd want to hang around with that red-eyed demon? Figuratively speaking, I mean.

And whenever Grell came around, he never was one to hide his adoration. Him and Mey-Rin would always gravitate towards each other to gossip…

Countless others liked looking at the butler, too. Male and female alike. Whenever the (rare) occasion arose when the whole Phantomhive would venture out to London at once, I couldn't help but pick up on by-stander's wandering eyes. And on everyone's moods; especially the Young Master's. Obviously, he isn't one to handle jealousy well.

Just like me, which brings me to the biggest dilemma.

Now, whatever; I'm fine with said people up above liking Sebastian, but what gets me…what ABSOLUTELY blows my socks off…is that…

This is very hard for me to admit, even without spoken words. I feel a little feverish every time his name is mentioned, and I can't stop the tips of my ears from turning pink. I…I've felt this way about Bard for a long time, but have no real explanation for it. Is it not morally incorrect for me to feel for him what I should for women? And, why? Why do I feel this way? I know that I spend a lot of time with him, and that he actually pays me attention unlike others…

I guess I'm just confused now. And I know what I feel is fruitless because he could never return my affection. Ever. These thoughts are far above him; he probably has some lady-friend I'm not aware of…

I will, though, not burn Sebastian in effigy. He saved me, yes, took me from that horrible place…But other than that, I owe him nothing.

People can like Sebastian, idolize him, even. I'm not kidding when I say that I really don't care. But…But I draw the line when…

…Bard. I cannot STAND for that…

I'll admit it, I'm JEALOUS! I, Finnian, am guilty of those thoughts. It just pisses me off beyond belief to see…to hear…

I discovered their secret meetings in the kitchen by accident one dreary day at the manor. I had just walked in from the foliage of the garden, looking for a snack. I figured Bard would be in there, which was kind of an added bonus. Just a quick hello, no longer than 5 minutes, I promised myself…I would not let my eyes wander too much…

Right as I was about to turn the door handle, I heard voices coming from behind it. That…made me concerned. I hadn't put two and two together that he was with Sebastian. I figured it was that lady he kept talking about in his sleep. Yeah. It's hard to share a bedroom with the boy of your dreams, I tell you…Especially when you yourself are thinking not-so-innocent thoughts about the person to your left…

I take it back. It wasn't exactly voices I heard; more like laughter. And not Bard's laughter, either. Foreign sounding giggling. A male, no doubt. Now I had to know.

When I pushed the door in and stepped forward, I was greeted by Sir Black-Attire himself, sitting in a chair, looking like he wasn't about to leave anytime soon. Bard was on the other side of the counter, frying something up in a skillet. Both of them were smiling like they were in on some insider.

"Uh…Sorry, I…I was jus' hungry and…" I sputtered out stupidly.

Sebastian had acknowledged me with a glance when I had first come in, sensing that I was there, but once I spoke, and I could tell by Bard's expression that he hadn't known I was there. "Oi! Finny! Hungry, are ye'? If ye' wait a minute longer, I can give ye' some of whatever I'm makin'." He held up a bowl of mixture he had most recently stirred. I felt ill all of a sudden.

"Oh, no. I think I'm intruding. I'll just…take a biscuit or something. Don't be concerned wit' me, Bard." Was I blushing? Judging by Sebastian's smirk, I must've. He looked absolutely smitten with himself, sitting there with his legs crossed.

Bard looked disappointed. "C'mon, Finn. I made those biscuits two days ago. They must taste like petrified coach stuffin' by now. Lemme cook you up somethin' real quick." That was an order, not a request.

But after a moment, I could sense Bard's change of posture. He looked up to Sebastian, and with his eyes seemed to ask 'Oh, is that okay, Sebastian? That Finny just joins in?' Like he had a right to say if could stay in the kitchen or not! The audacity!  
Sebastian merely nodded, and with bright red eyes, beckoned me closer.

I took a seat next to him on a separate stool, grumbling to myself. "I'm really am not intruding though, am I?" I asked as a side thought, my voice sounding meek even to me.

Bard hadn't the time to respond before Sebastian spoke. "Oh, Finnian. No. Not at all. I was just chatting with Bardroy whilst he was busy making the Young Master a post-luncheon treat. Macaroons, you said? Or shortcake?"

Bard shrugged. "Why not both?"

"Good answer." Sebastian examined his gloves carelessly, then sniffled. "No, you were not intruding. Mindless chatter was all we were taken part in. But, may I ask, why are you here when you should be outside tending to the garden, Finnian?" He flashed me a devious smile, and I just…I just knew that he knew about me. I hated those types of people; who assume they know you without really getting the whole story…and they're usually spot on about how you're actually feeling…Oh, he just drives me crazy!  
"Well, sir. Like I mentioned to Bard, I was nearly famished-"

"You don't really exert yourself too often." Sebastian countered. "How can one be so _famished _as you say when all they do is take shears to hedges?"

He was actually trying to blow my top off, wasn't he? Get me riled up for no reason! What did he have to prove, huh?

"Well…I didn't eat much for breakfast…" I felt myself retreat slowly. Sebastian always made me feel inadequate like this.

All the while, Bard had stopped cracking eggs to eye us both, looking perplexed. He puffed his lips out and expelled some breath. "I told ye' to eat more, Finny. Ye' never listen now do ye'?"

Bard HAD told me this morning to eat something, but…We were alone in our room together, and he was changing and I was so flustered by his bare chest that I wasn't really listening and…

"I…I know. Thank you, Bard. You always feed me so well." I added with a smile, which seemed to change the atmosphere. Sebastian went back to peering at the granite tabletop, and all was silent.

Bard had gone against what he had said and made a decadent flourless chocolate cake for Young Master. He hadn't enough ingredients to make me my own, and although the Young Master would never be able to eat all that Bard had made, it was improper for me to eat from his portion. Bard, though, insisted on curbing my hunger pains and had conjured up some fry-bread, which I ate happily.

Sebastian left shortly after I had eaten to take the cake and a spot of tea up to the drawing room, which left me with no choice but to return to the garden. I sighed and placed my hat back on, turning my back to Bard. I wondered if the numbers on my neck were visible. Although I was still rather insecure about the whole thing still, I hoped he could see them. Maybe he'd be reminded how strong of a person I really was.

"Thank you, Bard." I mumbled before walking towards the door. He called to me before I could leave, making me stop in the door frame.

"Finny, tonight…" He bit his lip and looked down, gently shaking out his bangs with a swift flick of the head. "I…Come to bed tonight early, okay? Ye' were out in the garden for far too long yesterday…I don't think you slept well…"

I nearly melted right there. So, he did care about my well-being? I just nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Bard. See you then!" I gave him a childish wink and bounded out of the kitchen, feeling elated. I loved it when Bard got like that; all insecure and cute. When he actually showed you he cared was a side I rarely saw of him. I figured he meant it in a brotherly way…Or maybe, I had had a bad dream last night and I had woken him? Whatever the reason, I was just glad that he seemed to be interested or at least concerned with how many hours I was sleeping.

The rest of the day, I concentrated hard on the upkeep of the garden. I made sure I kept track of the time, keeping my promise to Bard. By the time 6:30 rolled around, I knew I was done. He most likely already had supper on the table, and I was yet again starving. I took off my gloves and shoved them in my pockets, wiping my brow with the back of my hand as I walked back towards the house.

Halfway there, I heard my name being called. I quickly spun around to see the source of the voice, and to my horror, I saw Sebastian nonchalantly strolling over to me from the orchard. Hadn't I just been over there? How come I hadn't seen him? Had he been spying on me, the bastard?

"Finnian. May I have a word for just a moment, please? In the orchard?"

"Y-yes, Sebastian. R-Right there, sir!" I called loudly back to him, meeting him halfway there in a jog. In that time, I had forgotten about what Bard had said.

"Good." Sebastian nearly whispered, smiling just for me. "Do not worry, Finny. You are in not in trouble, or anything of that sort. I just wish to talk."

"Like you did with Bard?" I spat a little too abrasively. I just couldn't help myself, sorry.

He seemed taken aback by that. Instead of answering like I thought he would, he started up a steady pace back towards the trees. "Well, it's funny you mention Bard. This little discussion has everything to do with him, actually." He gave me a flickering smirk, then turned his eyes back to the freshly cut grass. "I've been observing his behavior."

"Oh?" What else was I supposed to say? I found it increasingly hard to keep up with him. It must've been my short legs; I couldn't keep up stride. For someone who wanted to talk, he sure didn't seem like he wanted to stick around with me.

"Yes. It's very strange, you know."

"What is?"

"That he hasn't seemed to pick up on your _infatuation_…" He chuckled darkly and reached out a hand to gently tap my shoulder. That was…odd, if you asked me…Being touched by Sebastian…

But, then I realized what he was saying, and that sent a new wave of panic coursing through me.

"Infatu-f-f-atuation…Whatever are you talking' 'bout, Sebastian?" I stuttered, unconvincingly proving that what I was saying was true. "Whatever made you think that, huh?"

Instead of answering my questions, he stopped walking. He turned to face me and put a hand out to my chest. "We, together, will get him to like you, Finnian. I can promise you that."

"WHAT?!"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You heard me."

"B-B-But…But I don't WANT to be ye' pet project, Sebastian!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Can't ye' see that?"

Sebastian gave me the worst death glare ever and groaned. "Listen to me well, Finnian. I want to help you and prove to you that I am not as bad as I see, alright? I know how you feel about me-"

"HOW?!"

"That's beside the point. I want to assist you in making the man you want want you back. I don't help people very often, and I think you know that. So. Your choice. Either, I assist you and make you happy…or you can go on with your hidden discomfort, stealing glances when he's changing and trying to start conversations about garden gnomes with him. Which would you prefer?"

Believe it or not, this was a hard decision to make. I was torn between taking him up on his offer, finally letting Bard know how I felt about him…Oh, the bliss. It was hard to fathom a world in which my affection would no longer need to be concealed…

But, what I had right now wasn't unbearable. I could survive with him not knowing. Especially since I didn't know how he was going to react to it in the first place. Better to be liked (not loved) by him than hated.

But...Sebastian was a rare case. The Wonder Butler. And I knew he wouldn't abandon me halfway through. The only bad part about saying yes would be that I'd have to owe him something large…like my life or something…

"Alrigh', alrigh'…Yes, Sebastian. Please…Please help me in getting…Bard to like me…"

Sebastian grinned and clasped his white-gloved hands together. "Very well." He said darkly. "Very, very well."


	2. Chapter 2

_I really like where this is going, lovelies. I'm having a blast writing this, I really am. It's all thanks to you._

_This is a little random, but last night, I had a dream I was Scott Pilgrim…And the girl I like was Ramona Flowers and my best friend was Wallace and my life was like, epic…It was pretty amazing_

_I do not own Black Butler. Credit goes to Yana Toboso, man. Brilliantly made series. I only own my plot, and nothing else._

* * *

I guess you could say I've slept with Bard before…

…We don't actually have separate beds…

Oh, you got excited right there? Me too…

He takes the left side, and I take the right. It's just a system we've had even before I realized my feelings. And it's never been really awkward, well, not until recently. He doesn't seem fazed by it, though. It's a big bed; king sized, at , too. I love snuggling up to him at first, just talking about the days occurrences before hitting the sack. It's time like those, when I'm not making eye contact with him, that I can treat him as if he was my best friend and nothing else. Like I didn't have any special intentions…

So when I returned back to the manor in the nick of time, I expected him to already be on his side of the bed, curled up in the big down quilt Mey-Rin sewed for us last Christmas or something…But, no, he wasn't there. Odd. Maybe he was finishing up in the bathroom? Oh well, I could wait…

I began to undress slowly, shucking off my muddy boots and throwing them behind my wardrobe. I always liked that feeling; letting your dogs go after a long day of standing on them. I sighed contently and worked my frozen, yet thawing-out hands up to the buttons of my shirt.

My mind traveled back to what Sebastian had said after I had told him I'd agree to his little charade. He had smiled wickedly, yes. I couldn't get that image out of my mind. But, what had he said? Something like:

_"'All in due time, Finny. Although I am one hell of a butler, it will be a slow process to get Bard to return your affections. I do not work miracles, after all."'_

Yeah, something like that. God, he made my skin crawl…

I was all dressed up in my night robe by the time Bard came back to the room.

"Oi, Finny! You're here!" He exclaimed while shutting the door behind him. "I didn't see ye' when I firs' came in, so I went ahead an' used the loo without ye'…Sorry 'bout tha'…" He gave the cutest little grin, and I nearly melted right there.

"Sorry, Bard. I didn't mean to come to the room late. I got held up with the…the pansies outside, you know…Had to kiss each one goodnight!" I blushed slightly. Once, I had admitted to Bard that I DID kiss all the flowers in the flower bed, individually, goodnight. Occasionally, I even sang them a lullaby. He had thought it was hilarious at the time.

I didn't dare tell him I had been with Sebastian, in all reality.

He laughed and walked closer, flopping down on the bed. His weight made the mattress squeak. Oh, god…there went my thoughts, right out the window…

"Ye' a funny character, Finn. Ye' really are, ye' know…" It seemed like he was more talking to himself than to me, so I didn't bother answering.

I slowly withdrew into the covers, tucking my feet underneath the weight of blankets on top. I sighed at the feeling of being enveloped in bedding. Nothing like a good night's rest, in bed with the boy of your dreams…

But, then I remembered.

"Bard? Did you call me back early to ask me something important?" my form casted weird shadows on the floor from the candlelight. Bard was below me, so I couldn't help but look down.

"Oh…Oh, Finny, no. I didn't ask ye' to come back early because I needed te' talk to ye'…I just wanted to see ye' get more sleep than ye' did last night, is all. Las' night must've….ye' must've been dreaming something awful, cos' ye' sure did toss a lot…"

Oh, how mortifying! "Did…Did I…" I had to gulp. "I didn't invade your space, did I?"

Bard sat up on his elbows and chuckled. "Not like I minded, though. If it had been anyone else, id' a shoved tem right off…Not ye', though. Ye' too darn cute…"

I….curled up to Bard? In my _sleep?_ And he thought it was _cute? _I could feel my cheeks heating up. "It…It must've been a bad dream…"

"Figured. Ye've been havin' those an awful lot, bud? I heard ye' whimpering the other night…"

…I had been dreaming, yes. But not the kind of horror stories my mind usually made up…Oh, no, those dreams where ones Bard himself had made me think of…More blushing…

"Yes, I suppose…You know, the… the anniversary of…When Mr. Sebastian rescued me is coming up soon and…And things of that sort have been on my mind…Is all…"

He nodded and plopped back down off of his elbows again, sighing heavily. "Don't worry ye'self, Finny. Ye' safe with us, now. Ye've gots me, after all?" And he gave me this all-ear grin that I'll never forget. God, even his crooked teeth are charming…

"That's…That's true." I said, tossing my hair and pulling out one of the red bobby's I use to hold back my bangs. Golden locks spilled out, obstructing my view for a minute as my head hit the pillow. He was right, after all. I did have him. I had this. I had a wonderful job, with a wonderful new life to boot…I just wanted a little more…

"What's going on in the garden tomorrow, eh?" He asked, turning over on his side to face me. To talk. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, did he? And that thrilled me, because neither did I.

"Replanting, I suppose. I've been meaning to get to this stretch of acreage near the wood for a while now…Chances are, though, that I'll get distracted with the rose bushes, which could always use a trimming…Or maybe I'll go to London and acquire a new hoe or something, because the one I'm using now, I left accidently out in the rain…" I placed a finger to my lip, in thought. It was easy for me to start gushing about the garden, even if I was distracted by the presence of my love.

Bard was all smiles and his eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the room. "Seems like ye've got yer whole day mapped out."

"And what are you going to do tomorrow, Bard?"

"Probably blow shit up. And have to have Sebastian fix it for me." He chuckled, but I didn't find that funny in the slightest.

And then it hit me… "Bard? Do you…purposely mess things up in the kitchen? So Sebastian will come to your aid?" It slipped, I'll admit. I HAD to ask. That would explain why he had lingered today with Bard when I had come in to get food…Or why Sebastian seemed so eager to turn Bard's attention on me, to get him out of his hair…

I was wrong, this WAS all a big scheme for the Butler…

Bard's eyes darkened tremendously, and I felt the uncontrollable urge to cower. "Finny." He choked, sitting back up again so he was above me. "Do ye' REALLY think I like looking stupid in front of everyone? Of course I don' do it on PURPOSE! I don' know a single thing about cookin', yet….yet, tha's what I'm employed to do, ye' know?" He ran a hand through his dusty-coloured hair and groaned. "I don't like makin' mistakes…it jus' happens…"

And I wasn't really sure what to say to that…

I cleared my throat loudly and tried to get settled again in bed, scooting closer in from the edge. So, he wasn't interested in Sebastian…Maybe I still did stand a chance…

"…Especially in front of ye'…"

…Take it back, take it back, TAKE IT BACK!

A part of me died right there. Seriously? SERIOUSLY?

…I could die happy now.

I'm sure my ears turned pink, because I could feel the warmth of his comment spread throughout my body. What a…What a nice person he is…I…

I loved him even more, now.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with a fist. "Me thinks it's time for bed, Finny. Wouldya mind grabbing the light?"

I shook my head no, not trusting my voice, and threw back the covers in a haste. With shaky hands, I clutched the candle and brought it back over to the bed, slipping back in. I took one last look at my perfect angel, the perfect Bard, and sighed. "Yes…Yes, I'm tired too."

"Then…ye gonna blow it out?" He laughed and reached over to fluff up his pillow one last time.

Oh, god my mind had turned to mush. I was still coming down from the high his comment from before had given me.

"Yes, uhm…" Nervously, I leaned down and closed my eyes.

And something magical happened.

I blew at the same time he did. I felt his hot breath on my cheeks, and a little noise escaped the back of my throat. He had gone in to blow it out at exactly the same time I had…We had been so close to kissing, if you thought about it…Just a flickering flame, and then a hot wick between us…

He had already hunkered down, back to me. In the darkness of the room, I heard his voice, barely above a whisper.

"Sleep well, Finny."

I was left to stare at his spine, completely speechless. When I had summed up enough control to set the candle aside, I too settled myself into the bed, keeping my distance from his form.

"G'night, Bard…You sleep well, too…"

…And I couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian truly was a liar or not…Because what had just happened between me and him had been nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully, you liked this installment of Wonder Butler. I enjoyed writing it._

_The format for chapters will kind of work like this. One chapter will be daytime (assorted meet ups and scheming with Sebby, etc) and then the next chapter will be nighttime (the cutesy interractions between Bard and Finny). So, it's like fan service and exercise for the lil' plot bunnies, lol. _

_Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. And, keep reviewing! I love all your guy's comments! It inspires me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hetaliannerd1_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, yay! Aren't you glad to hear from me again? Another installment of the hit fan-fiction; WONDER BUTLER! *insert: screaming fan girls, huge applause, and fireworks going off in the distance all dreamily* _

_*cough cough* Yeah right. _

_It's here. Chapter 3. Enjoy! I wrote it especially for YOU!_

_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Credit goes to Yana Toboso. I am not making a profit on this what so ever. If I was, that'd be awesome!  
…If I had 100 dollars for every time I wrote a disclaimer….I wouldn't need the profit from the fan fiction._

* * *

I awoke to harsh light hitting me in the face like a slap. God, how I wished I could just roll over and let the world got to hell. They really didn't need me anyways, now did they? The garden could fall to ruin: it kind of already was. Yeah, that's it. Just me and Bard, together forever. Floating on this bed in a perfect paradise, away from dank, dark Phantomhive Manor…Speaking of Bard…

I did roll over, expecting to crash into his burly chest. Oh, the beautiful warmth that could only emit from him…But, to my surprise, I kept rolling….and rolling…and rolling, until eventually, I just hit the wall that our bed was pushed up against.

He wasn't there. He never was there. He had a habit of waking up way too early to my liking.

No, I had never snuggled up to Bard in the morning. Sadly. But, all those things that I mentioned? I imagine that's what it would feel like to do so.

I was fully awake now, but already yawning. I crawled to the edge of the bed and just rested there, not letting my feet hit the cold floor. Screw getting dressed; screw seizing the day. I hadn't been kidding about that.

No use grumbling to myself, though. I was through feeling sorry for my lack of a love life. I had survived without him by my side all this time, I could do it for another month or so. Or the rest of my life. As long as I was in his good graces.

We passed by each other in the halls; Sebastian and I. He gave me this award winning smile and stopped me without even reaching out a hand in signaling. Without even a formal greeting or a good morning, he extended his gloved hand, which contained a single, sealed with wax note. I took it warily and watched as he strutted down the halls, climbing the grand stair well and then turning a corner in the direction of the master's bedchamber. It was about time for Ciel to be woken.

I tucked the note away, not having the heart to read its contents. What if it spelt out bad news? Knowing Sebastian, I wouldn't be surprised for it to be a note resigning himself and his other-worldly assistance. I didn't want my day to be ruined, if that was the truth. I could wait until later to discover the mystery.

Out in the garden, things were so much clearer. My mind was free to wander on its own, searching out explanations for irrelevant questions. I wasn't preoccupied in thought by love and it's never ending mysteries. No, it was just me and the hedges. That's all that mattered.

Occasionally, I would take a break and just walk amongst the endless forest edge, trying to see signs of civilization through the trees. That was silly; the manor was on a property in the country-side all to its own. We would never be concerned with trespassers, unless invited. Still, it was nice to act childish on purpose for once.

What I loved most though, were my trips to the back rose garden, where I could sit on the freshly cut grass and just listen to the massive fountain erected there. I have to admit, that always cleared my mind of even the trivial thoughts I have. And I was in need of a therapeutic session right about now.

As I walked, I noticed that the sky above me looked typical of England; stormy and questionable. You never knew when it might decide to pour in this season. I liked it, the uncertainty. It seemed to match everything else around here.

I soon arrived at the foot of the fountain and took up my usual spot in front of it with my back to the house. I didn't want to be able to peer through the windows and see Mey-Rin working away, or Sebastian following Ciel like a ghost. I took out the letter and held it between two fingers on my right hand. I was determined to not let it blow away.

"Sebastian…Why must you make me so scared?" I mumbled to myself, taking in the rough imprint of the wax seal. Did I even have it in me to break it? I wasn't certain.

I waited about five more minutes, the sound of the guzzling fountain filling the silence. My heart was hammering, and I knew that if I left this as it was, I would be more irritated than with whatever was inside on parchment. I was taking a chance, and sealing my fate.

All it took was a tug on the top of the envelope, and Sebastian's elegant handwriting was spewing off the page. My eyes followed the swirling cursive, trying to sum up an explanation as to how anyone could write so neatly. I was nearly illiterate, so this was rather impressive.

He kept his words simple, taking into consideration that I couldn't understand half of them anyways. It went something like:

_"Finnian,_

_ I am writing this note, to reassure you that my plan is in full swing, if you could not tell from last night. Please, do not ruin my efforts and spoil the next step. It is crucial you behave as best as possible, or else all of this will be fruitless._

_ Do not fret so much, either. Bard likes you no matter what, you know. It won't take much persuasion for him to look at you in the manner you desire._

_ Best regards,_

_ Sebastian Michealis"_

My god, this was really happening.

I stood up then, letting the letter float away in the breeze. I watched as it was carried over the rose bushes, to somewhere beyond the Phantomhive estate. But I didn't really care anymore; I had read every word and committed it to memory. I was so happy, I could just die! My hands formed a fist, and I raised it to the sky in victory as I shouted out my success. What good fortune I had, in getting the smartest, most cunning man in England to be my wingman. Oh, how nothing could go wrong!  
As I danced around the fountain, I did not hear someone's approaching steps. I was being so loud and so rambunctious, that I did not feel someone grab me by the wrist until it was too late to resist…

"Oi! What's the meaning-?" I began to say, but couldn't finish as the wind was knocked out of me from behind. Cold hands reached over my head to hold me still by my temples. Nails pressed into my skin, and I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my throat.

I could smell sweetness on this person; so sweet, it was nearly sickening. Had this person recently bathed in honey, or something? As I tried to sort out my senses, my smell heightened. It wasn't just any sweet smell; this was surely cake. How…odd…

I tried to thrash around so as to get away, but their hold on me was strong. This person had strength even I couldn't contend with, and that left me more frightened than I had ever been. Was this the end? Hadn't I been so happy not five minutes ago?

"Unhand me this instant, or I swear, I'll scream!"

A familiar laugh. God, how my stomach dropped.

Gloved-fingers slid over my eyes, blindfolding me in darkness. That didn't really help me determine who was playing such a nasty prank. Was I too quick to say that trespassers never stepped foot on Phantomhive soil?

"Go ahead. I'd rather prefer it. It's all part of the plan, after all."

Tears filled my eyes as I realized who this was. Damnit, I was such a hopeless case! How I had been fooled! Played by everyone, I was! This was so incredibly stupid! I trusted him…I put faith in his assistance…

Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michaelis was going to do away with me, just because he could.

* * *

…_And so, I leave you off to await the next installment. A lot of unanswered questions you have? Well it'll all make sense in the next chapter. You see, this really IS all part of Sebastian's plan. Finny doesn't know that, though. And so the mind games will ensue…_

_Now, lovely readers, in the coming chapters, you should be warned that POV will change. I will have to write in Bard's POV in order to make ends meet technically, or else things will get all confusing and stupid….if it's not already, haha._

_I hope you liked it. I felt it was rather short, but I just wanted to end with a cliffy. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ So, I'm in the mood to write. Plus, I don't want to leave you all in complete suspense for too long. Thanks for the active reviews, BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber! I really do appreciate it._

_ I do not own Black Butler, nor am I making a profit from writing this little fic-let. Yes, I made that word up. I think. What, do I have to write a disclaimer for that as well?_

* * *

I awoke to the loud sound of something heavy scraping across a cold floor. I was too out of it to realize that the sound belonged to a chair being dragged across a wood floor…and I was sitting in it…

The motion jarred me awake as I came around, finally. I couldn't see anything at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the dimness of this mysterious place, my captor was not in sight. Nor did he blindfold me. So, he wasn't that concerned with actually abducting me?

"Sebastian? Sebastian, I swear, show yourself this instant!" I bellowed, my throat feeling dry. I regretted it as soon as I had did it; the ear splitting headache was enough to make me reel.

He showed himself moments later, his gloves off. But, I found it odd that he was still wearing his formal butler's attire.

"Relax, Finnian." He said shortly and walked around my chair to where my arms were tied together. He released me without hesitation, and I didn't have it in me to try to fight back with all my strength.

It was pointless anyways; I was drained.

"What….What did you do with my strength, you devil?" I spat, falling on my knees to the floor. I rubbed where the rope had chaffed my skin tenderly, wincing slightly. I really just wanted to know the whole meaning of this. Why was he being so casual?

"If you would allow me to explain without overreacting, I would tell you. But, I really don't think you're mature enough to be let in on this little secret."

I seethed loud enough for him to hear and folded my hands in my lap. This was my way of showing that I was ready to listen.

"Remember when you promised me that you would go along with anything I hatched up? To get Bard to like you? Well, my dear boy…" And with this, he clasped his glove-less hands together and smiled with teeth. "This is it. My master plan is in full swing!"

"What exactly is this plan you speak of? Don't you think I deserve to know what's going on and why I've been abducted by you, huh?" I challenged, trying to even my voice so I didn't sound like I was complaining. Heaven forbid he knew how I was really feeling.

"I am pretending to be an evil mastermind who has abducted you earlier this afternoon. I have taken you to an unidentified location in London, where you shall await until the Phantomhive household has realized you are no longer in our presence. Once they realize you have up and disappeared, I shall plant the seed in little Bard's head that it must be him and only him to go and find you. He shall not know though, that this is all just a ploy and by no means real. You will be free to move about the apartment as much as you like, until Bard is close to the location. I shall continue perusing the manor until the time is right to confront him. It might take days Finnian, but it will all be worth it. You'll see; this never fails. Unless, that is, he refuses to go look for you. You'd be surprised how people react when they are confronted with the fear that they have lost someone they care for…"

I was deathly silent the entire time. Damn, this was a well thought out plan. I had to give him credit where it was due. But, wouldn't it have been more successful if I had been in on it?

As if sensing my thoughts, he tsked. "Remember how I said I thought you might not be mature enough to know without keeping things hush hush? I think you can answer your own question, Finny."

I sighed in defeat and let my limbs relax. So, I was stuck in this dimly lit room until Bard realized where to find me…

"What if he can't find me, Sebastian? Are you going to lead him here or something? I don't want to wait around for days…"

"You'll wait for as long as it takes. The longer it takes him to find you, the more desperate he'll become."

This all made sense, but I doubted Bard's sleuthing skills.

I looked up at him sadly and stood, walking over to the other side of the room. "I'll just wait here then." I said, not wanting awkward silence between the two of us. I sat in the corner and refused to look at him. I just couldn't.

He sighed heavily and dragged the chair back over to the side of the otherwise empty room. "I'll come back with food later this evening, when I get a chance. Do not make a sound. You are to remain as quiet as humanly possible through this entire endeavor, agreed?"

I just nodded and continued sulking. I wished I had worn warmer clothes today, I swear…I didn't want to sleep on the floor without any padding, and I could've substituted a pillow for a balled up jacket.

He left a few minutes later, taking all of my will with him.

_**-Bard's POV**_

I was getting worried when Finny didn't show up for bed. I hadn't seen him for any meals, either. Had the little bugger decided to go off on his own? Without me? That seemed highly unlikely, but a possible truth.

As I was dressing for bed, I felt rather lonely. Usually, my talkative little Finny would be all over me right now, trying to engage a full-fledged conversation as I pulled on attire for the evening. I had to laugh to myself, but the sound that came out sounded hollow. I couldn't take this, being without him for so long…already…

I climbed into bed, but couldn't settle down. I watched the flickering light of the candle whoosh back and forth, swaying in the breeze from the open window. I should've really gotten up to shut that, but I felt too weak. Let the rain pour in, I didn't care.

It wasn't that late. Maybe if I went and inquired about Finny throughout the house, I would be reassured. Who knows, he might've just wanted to spend an overnight in London…but without telling me first?

I put on some slippers and walked out the door, climbing up a flight of stairs out of the servant's courters. Mey-Rin was already asleep, so I couldn't ask her…That left Tanaka, Young Master, and…Sebastian.

The guy gave me the creeps, I tell you. I couldn't believe Finny the other night, suggesting I botched stuff on purpose, just to get time alone with him! God, all I want to do is avoid him! But, this was important, and I could suck up one conversation with the scary butler in order to find out about my dearest Finny. And I knew exactly where he would be now.

I barged into the drawing room, eyes anxiously searching for a sign of life. When I saw him leaning against the windowsill, my heart skipped a beat. The room was dark and the atmosphere somber.

"Sebastian?" I tried to say, my throat closing up. Each step I took felt like I was sealing my fate. I could turn back now, but I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to humanly sleep, knowing this dark stranger lurked the halls of the mansion.

He turned to face me, his skin looking iridescent in the dim light from the moon. He looked ghostly and weary; a side of him I had never seen. Something was the matter.

"What is it, Bardroy? Shouldn't you be retired to bed already?"

"I…I jus' wanted te ask ye if ye had heard from Finny at all this evenin'…the lil' bugger still hasn't showed up in our shared room…"

His expression changed from one of disinterest and reserve to one of fear and sorrow. Oh, how my heart leaped at that display.

"No, no I haven't. I thought I saw him come in this evening from the garden? Or, maybe I didn't? I'm not sure, but it's true he is nowhere to be found?" He bit his lip back, as if anxious.

What was with everyone acting so differently than their usual selves?  
I just nodded, not sure what else to say.

He shrugged and stood up from his perch, making eye contact with me. We shared this inner message that this was by no means normal; Finny was in trouble.

"Ye don't think…It couldn't be possible that…" But as I was saying it, I knew it was true.

Finny wasn't near the mansion at all, and it wasn't by choice. He had been taken, stolen, abducted…

My whole world felt like it had been flipped upside down.

One, simple command fell from my lips before I could stop myself. I said it with power, even though my voice was quivering from fright an fear.

"Help me find him, Sebastian. Help me bring him home."

The butler looked distraught but kept a straight face. "I will do my best, Bardroy. But, with no evidence and no clue as to who would take him, it might take some time…time that could and should be considered very valuable…"

"I don't care." Was my reply. I felt myself choking up already. How was I supposed to go through this night, knowing my little one could be chained up or starving? Being tortured by masked murderers? Who knows what terrors he was in the presence of…my pure, sweet best friend…

I had no desire to continue talking to him, so I turned to leave the drawing room. But just as I was about to grab the door handle, his voice rang out to me from behind.

"Bardroy? Accompany me to London tomorrow. Be ready by 6 o'clock. We should get an early head start if we are to find him in good time. I will alert the master; I have a feeling he will be sympathetic to our cause."

I didn't signal him with my agreement, but just staggered out of the room, instead. A long, sleepless night awaited me down in the servant's chambers.


End file.
